


Too Fast

by BlackKittens



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Big Hero 6: The Series (Cartoon)
Genre: One Shot, Talking, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-14 22:56:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20608706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackKittens/pseuds/BlackKittens
Summary: Time had gone by much too fast.Cass and Bob have a light-hearted discussion at Hiro and Trina's wedding reception.





	Too Fast

**Author's Note:**

> This is a kind of old WIP I found while going through my WIPs. I only touched it up some because I didn't feel like rewriting this one from scratch, but I think it came out okay!
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

"Aren't they just beautiful?" Cass asked, wiping her eyes with a tissue as she watched Hiro and Trina cut their wedding cake from their reception table.

Tadashi nodded, making an amused noise in his throat at his aunt's state. "You're not crying, are you, Aunt Cass?"

"My eyes are watering, you'd know if I was crying."

_ "Sure," _ Tadashi stifled a chuckle. "Yeah, they are cute. Man, I never thought Hiro would get married before me. Weird how that happened. Think he's told Trina about his tail yet?"

Cass lightly smacked him on the arm. "Oh, hush. Your brother doesn't have a tail."

This time, Tadashi didn't bother to stifle his laugh. "I know, Aunt Cass. But as the brother of the groom and the best man, I have to tease him. Actually, you know what, I'm going to tell Trina about the tail."

Cass scoffed in disapproval as Tadashi practically leaped out of his chair to head for the newlyweds’ table. She did nothing to stop him, though, instead shaking her head at his antics. Her boys would never stop being her boys no matter how old they got, it seemed.

She allowed herself a small smile; good. They were handfuls, but now they were adult handfuls who no longer lived with her, and she actually missed their bickering.

She watched as Tadashi approached the couple and leaned down on the table next to Trina, Hiro's face growing red and his eyes narrowing as Tadashi spoke. Trina sputtered into laughter. Hiro made a swipe at his older brother, but Tadashi jumped away just in time. It didn't take more than a couple seconds, however, for the three of them to fall into a calmer conversation, and it took less than a minute for Cass to realize Tadashi wouldn't be coming back to her any time soon.

With a sigh, she folded her hands beneath her chin. She couldn't believe today had finally come; her nephew, her baby, had gotten _ married. _ How was that possible? It felt like just yesterday she was holding Tadashi in her lap, helping him find Hiro's kicking foot in Danielle's womb. Now here Hiro was, twenty-some years later, sitting at his wedding reception.

The wedding itself had been beautiful. Hiro wore Ken's old kimono, the same one he'd worn at his wedding to Danielle. Trina was dressed in a gorgeous red and white kimono for the reception, but she had worn a lovely, white shiromuku during the ceremony. The two had decided to go for a traditional Shinto wedding for the ceremony itself, with a western style reception (hence why Tadashi got to give a best man speech earlier). Honestly, Cass was surprised she _ hadn't _ teared up until now. She'd just about squeezed Hiro death in a hug this morning, she was so happy for him.

She tried to picture her sister and brother-in-law here, watching their younger son get married. They would have loved today, Cass thought. Danielle would have definitely started crying during the ceremony, and Ken would have been over the moon with congratulations. In fact, they probably _ would _ have squeezed the bride and groom to death in hugs by now.

They should have been here, she thought with a small pang in her heart, just as she did with every big event her boys had. It simply wasn't fair that they weren't.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

Cass nearly jumped out of her chair at the quiet murmur behind her. She put a hand on her chest as Bob Aken, Trina's father, pulled out Tadashi’s seat for himself.

"Oh, it's only you," she said.

If Bob took offense to her reaction, he didn't show it.

He was a bit of a strange man, in Cass' opinion. When she first met him when their kids were fourteen, he'd frankly given her the heebie jeebies. He was too quiet, too formal, too intimidating at times with his death glares. If she didn't know any better, she would have never guessed he was Trina's father. While he no longer gave Cass the creeps, now that she'd gotten to know him better over the years and knew he was an inventor just like her boys and his daughter, he still had a bad habit of catching her off guard, scaring her all of a sudden. She couldn't say she enjoyed that.

Bob's eyes flicked to their children at the newlyweds' table. "I overheard your oldest tell Trina Hiro has a pointed tail. They don't ever stop teasing each other, do they?"

Cass had no idea how he could have possibly heard that when she hadn't seen him near the three of them earlier. Another peculiarity of his, she supposed. He always found new ways to surprise her, after all.

"No, they don't," she answered, resting her forearms on the table. "But it looked like Trina found it funny."

“That’s because she _ does _ have a pointed tail,” Bob retorted. “They both may have matured over the years, but she hasn’t completely grown out of her teenage...oh, what’s the word...haughtiness yet.”

Cass snorted. “Neither has Hiro. Trust me, some days his attitude and choices make me think he’s still fourteen. I’m just glad he still only has one arrest on his police record. Ah, but what’s the point in focusing on that today? They’re good, sweet kids at heart and it’s their wedding.”

Bob nodded slowly. “True. Though I do believe Hiro has been a better influence on Trina than the other way around.”

Cass gave a non-commital hum. She wasn’t going to agree or disagree. She was aware their children had met in an illegal bot-fighting ring all those years ago, and it had taken Trina longer, and with more resistance, to leave the sport, and only because Hiro eventually convinced her to, but she really didn’t want to debate who was better or worse; they both truly were good kids, even if they could be hellraisers when they wanted to, and this was their _ wedding. _ This was supposed to be a time to focus on the positive.

Bob shook his head, as if he could read her thoughts. “My apologies. I suppose it’s difficult for me to…” he gestured to their children, “accept that this is truly happening. I’m fond of your nephew, but he’s marrying my daughter. This morning I was looking at her in her shiromuku_, _ and was surprised she didn’t have that old, purple beanie of hers on her head. She stopped wearing that thing when she was sixteen.”

Cass opened her mouth in a silent, ‘Ooh.’ Now she got it. “You miss your rebellious little girl.”

“I thought empty nest syndrome was supposed to end once one got used to the fact their child had moved out,” he replied, sullen.

Cass flicked her wrist. “Hey, I know what you mean. Tadashi stayed at home for college when he turned eighteen, but the year he graduated with the degree he wanted? He was out of the house in weeks, and a couple years later, Hiro followed him. I had to go through it twice, and the house felt so _ empty _ once both of them were gone. Now Hiro’s getting married and I’m thinking back to the days when my sister was pregnant with him. Where did the time go?”

“I’m not certain,” Bob tilted his head, a thoughtful expression passing over his face like a cloud. “It does feel like yesterday Trina was a baby in my arms. She used to spit up more on me than her mother, you know.”

Cass laughed, but raised her eyebrows. Trina’s mother had died when she was young, and neither she nor her father talked about her much. “No, I didn’t. I don’t think you’ve told me many baby stories, actually.”

“Well, she did. It was horrible. She ruined several of my blazers,” he snorted. The edges around his eyes softened. “The next thing I know, I’ll blink and she’ll have her own baby in her arms.”

Cass placed a steadying hand on her heart at the thought of cute grand-nieces and nephews. “Don’t count on that so fast; they’ve already said they’re waiting a few years before children. They want to focus on their careers and inventing for now.”

“Yes, but at this rate, they’ll both be successful and have two-point-five children before we know it,” Bob argued. “Then the next day, they’ll be the ones going through empty nest syndrome because their children have finally grown up, and asking us how to deal with it.”

Cass choked back another laugh. “I hope not. That’s too quick; I want to enjoy my grand-nieces and nephews for a long time before that. Besides, I’m far from the best person to ask; when they were both gone, I stress-ate more than I did the night Hiro and Tadashi got arrested. I don’t think it’s healthy to devour a whole tub of ice cream in four days.”

Bob cracked a small smile. “No, it isn’t. Have you tried somewhat healthier alternatives, such as blueberry muffins or scones?”

Cass waved her hand in dismissal. “The healthier it is, the less it helps me. What about you? How did you cope when Trina moved out?”

“I invited her and Hiro over to my lab nearly every day to help me work on something,” he told her.

Cass sat up straight, the memory hitting her like a sledgehammer. “I remember that! Hiro complained so much because every day they got a new message or phone call from you, demanding they come over. Trina got so annoyed, especially since when they did come over, all their plans went out the window because they ended up spending the whole day at your place. Didn’t Trina threaten to block your number if you didn’t stop?”

“And stop coming home to visit at all,” he added grimly. “This was three months after she moved out.”

“Three months of Dad blowing up her phone to come see him,” Cass giggled. “No wonder she threatened you. It must have felt like she never moved out at all.”

“That was the idea,” Bob admitted.

Cass pressed her palm hard into her chest as she continued to laugh. “I had to go on a diet when I finally accepted my boys were gone from all that I ate. My doctor started getting worried about my - it was either my blood sugar or cholesterol.”

He nodded. “I had to settle with the family scrapbook and her old things in the attic after they refused to keep coming over.”

She settled down at that, wiping her eyes with her thumb. She knew that circumstance all too well. The boys had slept in her attic for years, after all. “Ahh, but you got over it?”

“Eventually.” His lips curled. “I can only imagine how long it’ll take me to get over this. My little girl, my little star, is married. You know, if I wasn’t so fond of Hiro, I’d probably have killed him by now.”

Now Cass rolled her eyes. “Oh boy, overprotective dad mode has activated. Try to keep from mentioning that when the father-daughter dance starts. I don’t think Trina will like hearing it.”

“Oh, of course,” he agreed, sitting up taller. “Trina would threaten to kill me if I so much as pluck a hair out of his head. She never appreciates my disapproval when it comes to her love life.” He tapped his fingers on the table impatiently. “When she was four or five, my Jayne read her an old, Victorian aged story. I don’t recall what it was, but it had a spinster in it. Jayne had to explain to her what a spinster was. Later that day, Trina happily declared to me she would be one when she grew up. I wonder whatever happened to that dream.”

Cass glanced at the couple. Tadashi had been joined by the rest of his and Hiro’s friends, who crowded around the one side of their table. Baymax’s large body - because of course he was here as well, the lovable marshmellow and Hiro’s dear companion - nearly blocked her view of the newlyweds. But she could see Hiro and Trina blushing at some remark someone had made, then giggling together before leaning into a kiss. Her heart melted.

“Aww,” she cooed. “She grew up and fell in love is what happened. Deep down, under your overprotective paternal instincts, aren’t you happy for her? And don’t say you only grudgingly accept it because you like my nephew.”

Bob regarded her silently a moment, as if internally debating himself. He, too, glanced at the couple, who had pulled away and were laughing at something else that Tadashi was clearly taking mock-offense at, stumbling backwards and placing a mocking hand over his heart. Bob returned his eyes to her.

“Yes, I am happy for her,” he said sincerely. “She’s my daughter; I want her to be safe and happy, and that’s what she is. It’s only my lizard brain that makes me want to strangle Hiro. If he ever hurts her, though, I certainly will. I hope that doesn’t offend you.”

Cass raised her drink in the air sarcastically before taking a sip. “Only as much as I’m sure _ you _would be offended when I raise hell if Trina ever hurts Hiro. That part is just second nature to parents and guardian aunts. I don’t blame you there.”

Bob cracked another small smile, this one wry. “I suppose it is.” He picked up Tadashi’s untouched glass, examined the clean rim, and lifted it in the air. “To our children, then, who have grown up much too fast?”

She happily reached over to clink their glasses together. “And all the happiness I’m sure they’ll have together. Let’s hope time stops moving so quickly.”

The soft music in the background suddenly changed and grew louder. Across the room, the gang backed away from the table as Hiro and Trina rose for the first bride-groom dance of the night.

Cass grinned at how Bob’s shoulders slackened yet pride gleamed in his eyes.

He put the drink to his lips. “Agreed.”

**Author's Note:**

> (You know, I write about characters laughing a lot because I imagine characters laughing, giggling, chuckling, holding back laughter a lot, but on my second look, this piece has *a lot.* Huh.)


End file.
